Another Christmas Another Sandwich
by RainbowFez
Summary: It's Christmas again at the Phenton household and Danny was looking forward to a break from ghost hunting and the first Christmas without the Santa fight. Unfortunately the fight is even worse than normal and after a hard year It's the final straw to Danny and he decides he'd be better off without his human half. He knows only one safe way to get rid of it. Die
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of 2 This was originally going to be a chapter in Danny Phantom Suicide Drabbles but it got too long. If you don't want Danny to kill himself don't read. Please don't review. If you liked this check out my Drabbles. So far I've published 6 of the 10 that will be in the story.

* * *

Christmas. He thought it would be better after the ghost attack. He had been happier and ready for the holidays but when Christmas Eve came the fight about Santa one again filled the house. It was worse this year, worse than any other argument about the topic. It was bad enough to send Jazz to her room in tears.

Danny had stuck to the living room hoping that it might end but minutes turned to hours and the sun soon set. His parents were too angry at each other to even notice that he still sat on the couch, watching them lay out the last of the gifts. He watched them continue arguing all the way up to their bedroom.

Life had been hard for him the last year. Ghost attacks were at an all-time hi and he was stretched too thin to fight them all. Ghosts as week and annoying as the box ghost had come out of their dark dusty corners when the big bad villains of the ghost zone began taking up all Danny's attention.

People got hurt and he was blamed. Those who thought he was a hero said he was abandoning them. Those who hated him claimed he was the mastermind of the attacks. It had gotten too much. That was another reason he had looked forward to Christmas. The truce gave him a day off and even on Christmas Eve most of the ghosts were preparing for their parties, leaving Danny time to spend time with his family.

The argument had crushed him. It made him realize that things wouldn't change for the better. Every year life got worse. What would happen next year or the year after that? If this was how bad the ghosts were now there was no hope in the future.

His grades made things even worse. His fighting left him zero time to work and he was absent from at least three classes a day to deal with even a few of the ghosts. He was truly failing, an F in every class. The teachers told him he would need to get 100% on everything else along with extra credit or he would be repeating the grade. Yea, he was going to repeat this grade. That meant no Tucker, no same He'd be alone.

Human life was killing him and he wanted it to end. Maybe he would be a better hero if he didn't have half his life taken up by bullies, impossible classes and arguing families. Looking around, he realized his feet had led him to the kitchen. This was one of the most dangerous places in the house except for the lab. Chemicals tended to get mixed up with the food and every meal had to be tested before being eaten. Once when he was ten he'd made himself a salami and mustard sandwich just to pass out, foaming at the mouth an hour later. He'd had his stomach pumped and was unconscious for a week. If he'd hadn't been discovered within ten minutes of fainting he would have died.

He had avoided mustard ever since. He missed mustard. Maybe it was time to finally have another sandwich.

* * *

Very short chapter but Chapter 2 will be posted within an hour. I just wanted this out there. Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

I lied. This is 3 chapters long. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I've got no reviews yet.

* * *

Danny stood at the cupboard trailing his fingers across the condiments that had been shoved deep in the back. The yellow chemical had been added to the mustard on accident three times now and he was pretty sure it would have happened again. Somehow the chemicals almost always ended up in the exact same food they'd been in before. That's why the hotdogs had attacked them seven times in their childhood.

Just as he began to worry that Jazz had thrown out the dreaded condiment his hand landed on a small tube of mustard. A soft, pained smile grew on the half ghost's face. He untwisted the cap and brought it to his nose. The smell of mustard was strong but he could just make out the salty smelling substance that had nearly killed him when he was ten.

He placed the bottle on the table before retrieving the bread and salami. He checked each food to ensure they were untainted before making the sandwich. He didn't want to see what a mix of multiple chemicals might do to him. For all he knew he'd end up disfigured blind and in constant pain instead of dying.

The sandwich in his hands might have looked harmless to any outsider but the innate fear of the familiar picture sent and involuntary shiver down Danny's spine. Maybe he should stop. His family needed him as much as the town. But was that true or was he just trying to convince himself? He barely did any chores now that he was out at all hours fighting ghosts. He was never anything but a nascence to Jazz. She might pretend otherwise but all he ever did was complain or ask her for answers to his problems.

His parents barely noticed him. They didn't even realize how much his grads had slipped. According to Jazz they didn't even pay enough attention to realize he was never home. They were too busy hunting Phantom to care about their children. He was trying to convince himself. They really wouldn't care if he was gone. A sad thought popped into his mind. He wondered how long it would take them to realize he was missing. If it was any other day Jazz wouldn't worry for fourteen to fifteen hours but she knew about the truce and would be suspicious about his absence. He'd give her four hours to realize he was dead. Maybe he should die somewhere secluded that they wouldn't find his body for a while. The closet near the shower was never opened.

Sighing to himself he brought the sandwich to his lips and took a bite. His eyes widened and he let out a tiny moan. He'd forgotten how much he loved mustard. Why did he ever stop eating it? He devoured the rest of his midnight snack like he'd been starved for weeks. Actually that wasn't too inaccurate. He only ate one meal every three days or so. He just didn't have the time. Ghosts didn't need to eat and sleep. They just came back over and over again. You could recognize the malnutrition more in his ghost form which didn't have a baggy shirt to hide his deathly skinny body. As a human no one but Jazz and his friends noticed. He thought maybe Dash had noticed. The bully did spend a lot of time lifting him in the air.

Slowly he stood from his chair. He had about an hour left to live. He didn't want to spend it thinking about the past. What should he do? Should he write a note? No he'd just tell Jazz Tucker and Sam when he came back as a ghost. He didn't want to leave anything incriminating on paper. He could eat some more. But he wasn't really in the mood for anything else. Television board him now and there was no point in catching up with his school work. With another soft smile he remembered the presents he would never get to open.

But he could open them. What was the point of waiting till Christmas if he wouldn't live to Christmas morning? Like a little kid he ran out of the room and slid to the base of the tree. There were seven presents for him, less than normal but that was to be expected with the huge amounts of money added to the ghost fighting part of his parent's lives. Technically they were spending the money on him even if it was to rip him apart molecule by molecule.

He picked up Jazz's first knowing she would have picked out the perfect gift, something he doubted his parents had succeeded at. The wrapping paper was torn from the box. Danny gave a quiet whoop. Ghost fighter 3 for the gaming station he never got to use anymore. Now it featured Danny Phantom as a character you could play as. He'd definitely play this before he died. He moved onto his next gift.

It was addressed to him by his parents. He was giddy yet also worried about what might be inside. Unlike Jazz's gift he was slower, more hesitant in tearing the paper. That giddy feeling in his chest faltered. Like Jazz his parents hot gotten a video game. There were two problems. Number one, it was a terribly cheesy game made for little kids. Number two, he didn't even have the device he could play it on. He eyed the last five gifts. None of them were the right size for the Gamebox 7.

The game was followed by an ugly Christmas sweater that oddly smelled like Fenton anti-ectoplasm goop. He set it carefully aside. The next three were just as bad. A pair of cool shoes two sizes too small, a book on the best ways to rip apart a ghost written by his parents and a DVD of the move series he stopped liking a year and a half ago were all tossed on top of the sweater. That left one gift. It was oddly cylinder shaped and wrapped in black wrapping paper. He didn't remember seeing it when his parents were laying out the gifts.

* * *

And that's chapter two. What did you think of it? Chapter 3 will be added by 12:40. Again thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter. It's a bit short. Still no reviews but I guess that's to be expected with writing all three chapter in less than three hours. So please review on this last chapter. I'd appreciate your opinion. Also I'm sorry for any misspellings I've had.

* * *

Danny picked up the gift, slightly surprised at the wright. If he didn't know any better he'd say the gift was empty. HE turned it in his hands only to gasp and drop it on the ground. It hit the ground and rolled away, the white DP symbol clear on the black background. This was impossible. Only four humans knew he was Danny Phantom. Jazz, Sam and tucker would never leave something like that here, even as a joke. The only other person who knew was Vlad and while the man was his enemy he also didn't want to reveal Danny, knowing he himself would be revealed immediately.

The only other possibility was a ghost and Danny didn't feel any presence. Slowly he stood and walked to gift which had stopped rolling, the DP facing up. He had two options. Leave the gift unopened or open it and risk an evil plot. The clock on the wall revealed it had been twenty minutes since his sandwich. He had forty left. If he wanted to play Jazz's gift he'd have to just open this and be done with it.

He picked up the light gift again and examined what he saw. The wrapping paper was perfect. There was a single wrinkle or fold. It was like it had been designed specifically for this gift. It probably was. He turned it over to the back where a single almost invisible line ran from base to top. He hooked his fingernails under the gap between the papers and ripped. It came of easier than any of the other gifts.

To his shock the cylindrical box that he expected didn't exist. A long purple rod with a small clock attached to one end floated where the center of the tube. It reminded him of Clockwork's staff. A small scroll circled around it, words clearly visible. Danny grabbed the wand sized staff out of the hair and removed the paper.

Danny,

I will not stop your decision. It is yours life and I would not wish control it. This ghost artifact was created by me several decades ago. I entrust it now to you. It shall exist until you take your last human breath or if you choose to use it. Clicking the button on the top of the clock will turn back time to an hour before you ate the sandwich. You will have a second chance to live. There are many possible futures Danny and yours is not written in stone. I do not know whether you die today. I hope that brings you some peace.

Clockwork

Danny stared openly at the paper in his hand. He had a second chance? He could stop himself from dying? Did this mean Clockwork didn't care if he lived or died? Was he just another person who didn't care enough about Danny to take care of him?

"No" Danny said, shaking his head. Clockwork did care. That's why he was giving Danny this choice. They would see each other again weather he was a ghost or half ghost. Clockwork wouldn't lose anything. "Sorry Clockwork" Danny said sadly. "I made my decision." He placed the artifact back under the tree and walked away, holding Jazz's game tightly in his hand.

He thought the game was a bit overrated. It probably got better as the levels progressed but at level two Phantom could only shoot ectoplasm rays that froze the opponents. It was a bit boring and very unrealistic. It didn't matter though because he still thought it was cool he was a video game ch…

Danny's thoughts stilled and he fell onto his back. He looked like he was having a seizure and foam began to bubble out of his mouth. He tried to scream but nothing came out, blocked by the foam. His lungs hurt and his body stomach burned. It felt like he was drowning and being disemboweled at the same time. The world went red and he shut his eyes in pain. The pain didn't last longer because he soon fell into unconsciousness. His body still shook and the bubbling foam kept coming but he didn't know what was happening. a few feet away a purple ghost artifact flickered out of existence.

Seven hours later Jazz awoke with a sigh. This Christmas was going to bad. She only hoped Danny would make it through it without having a conniption.

* * *

The End. I know the death wasn't as epic as i originally planned but I hope you found it satisfactory. Please review. I hope to get at least 3


End file.
